Demona's Second Chance (rewrite)
by Perfectly Porcelain 13
Summary: Goliath and Demona love story... The queen of Avalon wants to pay back Goliath and his clan for helping her grandson with his magic studies. Buy giving the gift of heart. Avalon clan is coming to Manhattan. Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Notes:  
-I don't own gargoyles.  
-There needs to be more Goliath and Demona fanfiction.  
-Angela did not pick Broadway.  
-Gargoyles start searching for a mate at 35-40 but won't start breeding until 50.  
2007 ages  
Goliath's rockery (69) look (23)  
Brooklyn's rockery and the Avalon clan (49) looks (16)  
Elisa (39)

Summary  
The queen of Avalon wants to pay back Goliath and his clan for helping her grandson with his magic studies. Buy giving the gift of a heart.

Pairings

-Goliath/Demona

-Angela/Gabriel

-Cold stone/fire

-Brook/Oc

-Lex/Oc

-Broad/Ophelia

* * *

One thousand years ago superstition and the sword ruled, it was a time of darkness, it was a world of fear, it was the age of gargoyles, stone by day warriors by night. We were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect, frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years. Now we are in Manhattan, the spell is broken and we live again. We are defenders of the night we are GARGOYLES.

"A New Beginning" Castle Wyvern Oct. 30th 2007

'It has been 10 years since my clan saved the runaway train from Castaway and his men. We live peacefully with all of the people of Manhattan. The only problem is that we are lonely the trio and Angela are coming of age. The boys have been talking about leaving to look for girls, and I now my daughter's heart is back on Avalon with her Gabriel.' Goliath look at the first rays of morning as he turned to stone.

As the sun began to set in the shadow of the castle tower stood the Weird Sisters with Puck with his mirror.  
"Our queen will be pleased" Luna said to her two sisters, not looking at Puck.  
"It will also pay back Goliath and Demona for what we have done to them," Phoebe added.  
Seline looked at Puck "and you will also set things right".

"Grrr", Goliath roared throwing off his stone skin.  
His eyes returned to normal looking upon his clan below him along with the figures in the shadows. Gliding down "what do you want?"

"Our queen wants us to fix our mistake with your Clan and make up the time lost." The sisters said together. "We can start with you Goliath, we give back your heart."

Puck reached into his mirror and pulled out a crying Demona.

"We have taken back the immortality we gave her and also her hatred for humans." Seline lifted up Demona off the floor where she had collapsed. "She is now your angel of the night again but with more memories also she feels guilty and sorry for all the wrong she has done."

"…I don't deserve him anymore" Demona whispered with her head bowed.

"Demona let me ask you this after being away from Goliath for a thousand years did you ever break your vows to him." Lune asked knowing the answer.

"With tears in her eyes she looked up into her mate's eyes "no, I could never let another touch me even to bread."

Goliath was shocked, he reached out for her but Puck stopped him "now Demona to have what you want you must give up your human form and all the power from that form." Puck smiled "it would be bad for you if you tried laying any eggs in that form."

"Yes I will give it all up. I will give anything you ask just not to be lonely anymore." Demona said trying to cover her face in shame.

"So be it, Now you will be the form that you where born from and your heart lies." A soft green glow wraped itself around Demonas body then slowly faded away. "She is all yours Goliath and to give you a heads up with all our magic gone from her the mating moon will come for her once more."

Goliath pulled his Angle of the Night into his arms and wraped his wings around her.

"I need to know my angel…" Goliath began suddenly then grew quiet.

"Yes my love, what would you like to know?" Demona asked as she placed her hands on his chest and stared up into his eyes.  
In her eyes behind all the tears were all the things that Goliath had missed all of this time.

"What made you come around? I need to hear it from you." Goliath said nervous that he was about to throw away this gift that he had been given. He wanted to pinch himself and see if this were all a dream.

"Puck made me realize that I had been lonely and miserable through only my own actions. I know that getting the trust I once had from the clan back will be difficult, but if you give me the chance my love I will prove to you that I will devote myself to you forever. I will help once more to protect the humans.

Goliath smiled at that and they saw that Luna was about to speak and they turned to watch what she was doing next.

"Angela will be very excited to have you back."

Demona just smiled at that.


	2. Chapter 2

One thousand years ago superstition and the sword ruled, it was a time of darkness, it was a world of fear, it was the age of gargoyles, stone by day warriors by night. We were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect, frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years. Now we are in Manhattan, the spell is broken and we live again. We are defenders of the night we are GARGOYLES.

"Young Love"

Previously on Gargoyles the three weird sisters and Puck set out to deliver there queens gift to the gargoyles of Manhattan.

"Now for you Hudson our queen didn't know what to give you but would making Coldstone and Coldfire flesh again covers the time you lost with the clan," Phoebe asked.

"Aye lass that will do just nicely, I'm too old to have a gift wasted on me but to give my daughter and friend a second chance would be great" Hudson smiled at the shocked look on the clans faces after revealing his big secret.

"Good they will come home when they are ready," Luna confirmed. "Angela yours is a gift you will share with all of your clans… The Avalon clan will be coming to live in Manhattan. They can't stay on Avalon any more if they want to bread, because on Avalon the breeder's moon never comes. All the females are coming some of the males want to travel the world. The Princess and Tom are coming to."

Angela started to cry from sheer happiness "I will be able to be with Gabriel again…. Don't look so glum boys I also have rockery sisters coming too."

Luna looked to the rest of the clan that gathered around the mirror. "And lastly for you boys we will show you your future mates."

Lex looked into the mirror first and started to blush will seeing his future mate. She was beautiful, small just like him lovely light pink skin, silver white hair that just barley tucked her shoulders little horns that poked throw her bangs. Her wings where double just like coldfire's. The halter top and loincloth matched her caramel eyes.

"That is Star, she loves books you'll love her Lex. She's brilliant, she might even like all your computer stuff to" Angela was smiling down at Lex.

Broadway couldn't take his eyes of the mirror, smilling "she can cook too". She was looking at a cookbook all you could see was her large crest and two pointed horns over her brows. Once she stood up to go mix what she was cooking Broadway could see soft teal skin and silky brown hair.

"That's all Broadway cares about." Brooklyn laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"That's Ophelia she's really good with a bow, Broadway you need to watch out she will make you lose weight. Big on eating healthy." Angela gave Broadway a look but by looking at him he was already in love.

Selene waved her hand over the mirror one more time, a beautiful young gargoyle that looked a lot like Angela but she had light blue skin with dark chocolate hair. She had two small spikes on each side of her brow. Her clothing looked to be made out of much nicer lavender cloth then he has ever seen on a gargoyle.

"This is your mate Brooklyn she is not from Avalon but she will be here in time for the breeder's moon next year. Now sence the rest of you your mates are all from Avalon. They will be here shortly with the rest of the clan."

Phoebe stepped up next "with Avalon being a magical island the breeders moon will not come to the clan there. The clan has decided to come here with the princess and guardian."

Brooklyn was looked at his future confusingly, then looked at Demona then Angela "there must be something wrong my future mate looks like she could be one of Goliath and Demona's daughters."

Demona looked at Brooklyn "I have only laid one egg."

"Don't worry all your mates will be here in your arms by the next breeder's moon." The weird sisters said and then vanished leaving Puck now Owen with his mirror.

"The clan from Avalon will be here later tonight the mirror will glow just before they come through" Owen bowed before he left.

After dividing up watch on the mirror the rest of the clan went on with their night as Goliath and Demona headed to the library knowing that they won't be disturbed there.

"How are you feeling about all this my love?" Demona looked at him waiting for his answer.

"I'm very happy, but" she felt like her heart was going to stop "I would like to give our vows again to mark us starting anew. I feel as if so much as changed since we were last in love that I want to get to know my Angel all over again, perhaps beginning with a proper date."

"That sounds great my love we can even do something like last time but more like the humans rings, since we don't have the phoenix gate… I still have some gold we can have it made into an arm band like mine. When the younglings pick their mates we can pass along the tradition to them."

"That would be a lot better than what we did the first time. This vow I can always have with me. I always wondered why you never took off the golden tiara I gave you."

Demona looked up into his eyes. "Haven't you guessed? I have never stopped loving you. Through all the arguments, all the fighting, and all of the hurt feelings I never stopped loving you and having you back in my life is like a dream come true. Now, I'll make some calls and we'll have our new arm bands tomorrow night." Demona got up to go talk to Owen "I'll be right back, my love."


	3. Chapter 3

One thousand years ago superstition and the sword ruled, it was a time of darkness, it was a world of fear, it was the age of gargoyles, stone by day warriors by night. We were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect, frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years. Now we are in Manhattan, the spell is broken and we live again. We are defenders of the night we are GARGOYLES.

"Moving Forward"

Previously on Gargoyles, the Manhattan clan are waiting on there new clan members to arrive throw pucks mirror. After seeing there mates the the clan are taking terns watching the mirror for the Avalon clan to make there appears.

While Demona was making calls to have the gold melted down the mirror began to glow again.  
"Come on guys the mirror is glowing, you don't want to miss them coming throw." Lex yelled out excitedly.  
"Did I miss it?" Elisa asked out of breath as she made her way to Goliath's table with her six year old twins.  
"Mama what is happening" little Max and Marry Canmore asked their mom while everyone rushed up to the mirror in their excitement.

"Well sweeties all the gargoyles got a gift for helping Alex with his magic, and one of them is the clan from Avalon is coming to live here" Elisa answered their question patiently.

Before they could ask more like they always do a gargoyle as big as Goliath stepped out of the mirror. "Gabriel!" Angela ran to him. As soon as he heard his name his opened his arms and wings to catch her. Once she was in his arms his wings wrapped around her also.

"I take it that as you missed me" Gabriel laughed with Angela.

"Ha! How about that lad" Hudson said and put his hand on Goliath's shoulder. "It seems as if your daughter and my grandson were always meant to be together. These are happy days Lad."

Goliath laughed with his old friends "Yes that is quite funny just wait till Coldstone and Coldfire get here."

After he came through the portal, Gabriel and Angela stepped off to the side speaking quietly to each other.  
"What did I miss?" Demona sat back down next to Goliath and kissed him deeply. Elisa felt a slight twinge at seeing that. She no longer wanted Goliath for herself, but she would always remember how she would have given anything at one time to be the one sitting next to the gargoyle leader and kissing him like that.  
"Gabriel came through the portal my beloved. It would seem that Angela has found her true mate." Goliath grinned at her while he took her hand in his.  
The rest of the clan came through one after the other. The first was Ophelia who was greeted by Broadway. Then three gargoyle beasts came out helping a small female with her mountain of books. Lex ran up to help with the ones in her arms. "Thanks, Queen Titania said I could take these ones" Star thanked Lex for his help and smiled warmly at him.

Lex was so nervous and Brooklyn could see how tongue tied the young gargoyle was.  
"Hey Lex, why don't you go show her where she can put all these books, I don't think Goliath would mind her using the library." Brooklyn winked at him and then turned back to his conversation.

"Right um… follow me it's right this way. We'll be back for a more proper introduction." Lex led Star off to one of the empty private offices.

The rest came through the mirror in pairs the last being Princess Katherine and Tom. With all of the clan in the mirror vanished everyone spread out and Goliath was able to greet the princess and her guardian. He came up to her and greeted her warmly. "Your highness, it is good to see you, we had your old chambers setup for you."

"Thank you that is very kind of you. We do not wish to impose." The Princess said as she shook the large gargoyles hand. "they are here to become a part of your clan after all."

Before he could say anything Hudson noticed young Mary looking at Katherine like she always did before asking a question. "What is it lass?"

That gave her the opening she was seeking. "Are you a princess or a queen?"

The princess got down on her knees to be at eye level with the little girl. "I'm a princess but Demona over there she is a queen" Katherine gestured to Demona standing next to Goliath. Demona looked shocked by that and was about to deny it just as Katherine pointed to Demona's crown "See that? She has a crown, she is the queen of the Wyvern clan and any gargoyles left in Scotland." Mary's mouth ran a mile a minute to her mom but all anyone was able to catch was her saying that she was wanting a different Halloween costume.

Demona blushed a deep crimson as she looked at Katherine "That is a very high compliment for I am no Queen your highness."

Katherine held up her hand "This is how my father told me the story of your kind, Goliath was king and his mate was queen of all the gargoyles. If I was not so disrespectful to your kind when I was young you would have known back then."

"Even Macbeth referred to you as the queen of gargoyles my love." Goliath pointed out while he held her closer to him. She grinned at that but didn't know what to say so she just kissed him again. Katherine could not believe that she once thought they were only beasts.

"When I told the eggs stories about you and Goliath it was always his queen or his angel. That is also how we picked Angela's name; after all she looks so much like you. We never told her that she might be yours and Goliath's, because we didn't want to get her hopes up. When they were growing up I wanted to give her a crown but we didn't have the materials or the talent to make her one".

Goliath looked at his angel of the night then looked at the princess "She really is our little princess." all three looked at Angela who was still in Gabriel's arms.

After an hour of everyone introducing themselves Owen came out and informed everyone that dinner was in the great hall.

After the last ten years the Manhattan mayor added to the police department, which allowed for all of the gargoyles to have a place in the department and the crime rate decreased exponentially because of it.

Just before all forty gargoyles and nine humans sat down to eat Owen showed the police chief in.  
"Chief, you're just in time. Would you like to join us?", Goliath offered and he got up and pulled a chair out for him.

"I would love to after all it would save me from having to go home to my wife's cooking." He chuckled and sat next to Goliath. "I'm guessing you guys are having a family reunion".

"No its more like a welcome home party this is the rest of the Wyvern clan. With them coming of age their guardian Tom and Princess Katherine brought them home. After living on Avalon for a thousand years it's time they come back to the mortal world." Goliath told the police chief. Demona squeezed his hand to get his attention then.

"That is amazing so will all of you will be staying here in Manhattan? If so just let me know if or when and I'll have forty gargoyles patrolling every night. We could end crime in just a few nights. We'll tell the rest of the department tomorrow night at the Halloween NYPD ball in the park that you're all involved this should be fun."

"It will be." Goliath agreed and then turned back to his angel. "What's wrong?" he asked her suddenly.

"Nothing at all my love, I was just hoping that we could get some time alone." She winked at him.

"Very soon my angel, let me just say my farewells." Goliath grinned at her while he went to speak to Elisa.

"Don't take too long." She grinned at him while lowering her halter top seductively before she got up and headed back to the tower.

"Elisa, it was very nice of you to make it." Goliath said as he gave her a quick hug.

"Do you ever wonder what it could have been like for us to…" Elisa began.

"Don't start that again. We're friends now and I'm very happy to keep it that way." Goliath said when the hug ended.

"I wouldn't change anything either. I'm very happy with my new life but sometimes I wonder…" Elisa began again.

"…What things could have been like?" Goliath finished for her. I do to sometimes, but then I think about the fact you have the children you always wanted and I am with my angel and I can't think of a better way things could have turned out." As they said their goodbyes Goliath headed off to the tower to join his angel

Editor: rbrooks25


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING M lemon**

One thousand years ago superstition and the sword ruled, it was a time of darkness, it was a world of fear, it was the age of gargoyles, stone by day warriors by night. We were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect, frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years. Now we are in Manhattan, the spell is broken and we live again. We are defenders of the night we are GARGOYLES.

"Renewal of old Love"

After saying his farewells to everyone Goliath headed up to his chambers that where given to him by Xanatos after he had moved his family down into the penthouse just below the castle, leaving the castle to the gargoyles. His room once belonged to Prince Malcolm the largest Xanatos had it updated with the attached bathroom large enough for a six foot and ten inch broad frame. Xanatos redesigned almost the entire castle to accommodate gargoyles in order to make sure that they would be comfortable in their home, and now that he was thinking about it Owen probably gave him a heads up about Avalon clan coming here.

Goliath opened the large solid wood door leading into his chambers. He walked past the sitting room down the hall to his bedroom that he had not used one night since waking in this century. Opening another large door and walked in on his love lounging on their bed waiting for him.

"Come here my love" she called to him with her seductive purring voice.

Not giving her a chance to speak he leaps at her pinning her to the bed kissing her with all his pent up lust and frustration for her. After pulling away to get some air Goliath growled.

"I'm going to taste all of you before this night is through." He was in no hurry, after putting himself back under control of his need for her. He let his talons move over every inch of her, undressing her as he went. Soft moans coming from her mouth every time he brushed over her more sensitive places.

His talons found her core dripping wet already. He could smell the sweet intoxicating scent of her arousal making him growl with need.

"Goliath, please stop teasing me" Demona begged while trying with no luck to flip him over. "If you don't mount me now I'm going to scream." She purred directly into his ear.

"Have some patience my love I don't want to hurt you it has been a long time. I want to make sure you're ready". Goliath kissed his way down her abdomen making her squirm.

"What are you doing?" He just gave her a wicked grin.

"I read about this in a book, just sit back and relax." Goliath then began to lick up her sweet juices making Demona buck her hips in shock. With two of his talons he spread her womanly folds to get better access to her sensitive pearl. He clasped his mouth over it sucking hard and after her screams turned to moans he kept sucking and licking. After her talons grabbed at his hair he slid his hot tongue inside of her causing her to purr like a tigress in heat. Demona was set off and came for the first time in over a thousand years.

Goliath sat back licking her juice of his lips. "I think I'm going to reread that book if this is how you react to just a little foreplay". He crawled back up her body "I think you're ready for me to take you now" He kissed her neck.

"Yes I am all yours now and forever" she purred as she kissed him roughly. Putting her legs on each side of his waist and wrapping her tail around his making him moan.

"Yes now and forever" Goliath said in her ear while he slid his long hard cock into her still pulsating pussy making them both moan in intense pleasure.

Demona arched up into him, making him freeze. "Did I hurt you?"

Goliath started to pull out but Demona's stopped him by bucking her hips up to him pushing him even deeper.

"If you try that again when I'm so close… I'll kill you" she managed to say through moans.

With another wicked smile Goliath set out to show his mate just how much he loved her and she screamed over and over until she finally collapsed beneath him.

"Where's that book?" Demona whispered weakly.

"Why" Goliath asked while he took in deep breaths and prepared to make love to his angel again.

"Maybe I can find something to surprise you." She grinned wickedly as Goliath mounted her again and purred while he began kissing her neck as he entered her again.

* * *

With only an hour until dawn Goliath was finally spent. He reaches over to bring his mate back into his arms just to hold her. That is when he noticed her tears.

"What is wrong my love did I hurt you?" He looked her over not finding any visible wounds.

"No my love I don't deserve you, not with all the pain that I've caused you and the clan. I just don't see how you can ever want to hold me like this after all the evil I have done in the last thousand years. It's my fault your Clan was smashed by the Vikings…" She paused for a moment trying to find the strength to continue.

Before she could go on Goliath kissed her

"I forgave you a long time ago, when you told Angela that you would never hurt another human being again. Owen would give me updated information about you when you disappeared eight years ago."

"That is when I set out to make amends. I didn't get very far and after a year or so the Weird Sisters showed up. What they had done to Macbeth and me broke some kind of rule. So, their queen made them help us first by breaking the bond and with their help we put our lives back on track. All Macbeth wanted was to be with his long dead wife. He had passed on seven years ago I found out where his wife was buried and put him with her." Demona was crying even harder now for the loss of her friend. "So for the past six years I have been living through every wrong I've ever caused another living being. That makes me know more than anyone else that I don't deserve you or any shred of happiness."

"How were you able to do this?" Goliath asked as he studied his angel's face.

"The sisters showed me a spell that I can cast on myself. Then they left me alone until I lived every wrong I had ever done. I only just completed them yesterday." Demona shuddered at the memory causing Goliath to grip her tighter to comfort her.

Goliath really looked at his angel of the night as if seeing her for the first time.

"If you were able to make yourself go through all of that then you are right were you should be." He reached over to her and pulled her back into his arms. "You've earned the right to come home my love." He tilted her chin up to look into her eyes and then kissed her.

Editor: rbrook25


	5. Chapter 5

One thousand years ago superstition and the sword ruled, it was a time of darkness, it was a world of fear, it was the age of gargoyles, stone by day warriors by night. We were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect, frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years. Now we are in Manhattan, the spell is broken and we live again. We are defenders of the night we are GARGOYLES.

"Halloween Ball"

Jason walked out of the elevator wearing his prince Adam costume to match Elisa's Belle dress. He arrived just after sunset and realized that he was running late. Elisa had asked him to pick up the Princess and Guardian for the Ball. While she was with the twins as they were doing a quick round of trick or treating before going to pick up her parents.

Angela was already waiting with them.

"Hello Jason." She waved Jason over to where they were waiting. When he got close she turned towards the other two guests. "Please allow me to introduce Princess Katherine and Tom the Guardian, and this is Jason Canmore who is the husband of Elisa. He will be the one taking you to the park for the ball." Angela turned to Jason "I've already told them about the Halloween costume thing."

"Well it's not like we need to dress any different to meet this custom lass" Tom pulled out his sword to prove a point.

"Put that away Tom, we don't want you to scare away their guests." Katharine pointed out.

"Well we best be going if we expect to make it in time." Jason led the two humans to the elevator.

The gargoyles broke off in to six groups each group having one that was familiar with Manhattan. With so many gargoyles the nights patrol only lasted an hour before meeting up at the park.

All the groups had already landed in the park when Hudson's group arrived with the beasts in their arms. Within seconds all of the little kids where around all the new gargoyles.

The park was set up with a dance floor with picnic tables spread out all around it.

Goliath and Demona headed over to a group of tables. They found the one that princess Katherine sat at with Tom along with some of their human friends. Tom was having a heated conversation with Rody Daniels who had arrested him during his first trip to Manhattan.

"Hello Rody" he then looked up at Goliath.

"Hey man I wish you guys told me that the guy I arrested all those years ago was a real knight."

"Would you have believed us?" Goliath grinned down at his old friend as Mary; Rody's four year old daughter began to lead her daddy around to meet the other guests.

"So Princess Katherine was telling us about this breeder's moon… Tell me do you really only have kids once ever twenty years." Valerie Rody's wife asked while she was speaking to Goliath. Goliath looked over at Demona and grabbed her arm as she was about to walk by.

"Love, I do believe these questions are best answered by you." Goliath pulled Demona over to the woman.

"Ok what do you want to know the standard mating practices, who's on top, or more of the traditional stuff?" Demona sat next to the princess still looking at Valerie who began to blush a deep crimson due to Demona's openness regarding the subject.

"All of it if you don't mind. Are you guys that different from humans. Let's start with the biological aspect first, I'm a midwife, and I would like to know what it would be like to be a midwife for a gargoyle." Valerie asked excitedly.

"Well if you were a midwife for a gargoyle you would have a job for the next ten years. Every twenty years the females of our species go into a heat. For females during their first time they eat a special herb to make sure that all of us will have eggs at the same time. So, this time next year all the females in our clan will be taking it." Demona informed her. She tried to explain it has she always imagined she would to Angela the first time if she had raised her.

"Aren't these girls kind of young they look like teenagers." Valerie whispered. Demona just grinned back at her.

"There all forty-nine years old, we age three times slower than humans so that is why they only look like they are no older than teenagers." Demona replied.

Princess Katherine pointed at Tom "he is only eleven years older than they are."

"Wow! My god you're sixty and still able to where full armor, sorry I'm getting side tracked. How long is your typical life span?"

"I don't know most of the time we fall in battle but Hudson is one hundred and twenty nine as of yesterday. I think in the modern world with medicine and proper diet we might make it to two hundred or so. A female will be fertile for four breeder moons. We carry the egg for a full year before laying it. For another year the egg needs constant care it will double in size before the shell hardens. After eight years the egg will hatch on their own. I know that we could make them hatch sooner but it would be like having a baby not a toddler. The toddlers always had a better chance to survive back then."

"So you guys only have sex once every twenty years" Valerie felt sorry for the gargoyles. She couldn't imagine a life without sex.

"Oh, no our kind mates for life. Okay, the best way to describe it is to tell you that all of the younger ones you see are in a courting stage at this time and a tradition Goliath and I started copying from humans was the exchange of vows and a token. The first time we exchanged tokens we broke a magical object in half and he kept one half while I kept the other. We are planning to renew our vows with mating bands this time." She pointed to her arm band. "But to your topic about sex after our first breeder's moon we are more like humans in this regard, and it becomes a fun pass time to improve our bond with our mate, but thankfully no egg comes of it. We have our own built in birth control." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Goliath loaned me a human book and I'm going to see just how many different fun ways we can find to pass the time." She winked at Valerie as the young woman sat there stunned.

"Wow you should write a book about gargoyle customs. Anything else to highlight?"

"Some of the stuff we did when I was might not be passed on to this generation." Demona sighed as she thought about what she would like to pass on.

"What is one of the things you would want to be passed on?" The Princess and Valerie asked in unison.

Demona smiled "I would love to pass on the dancing but I don't know if our music made it into this century."

Goliath overheard her last statement his angel said and turned away from Tom who was telling Rody about how he got his armor. Putting his hand on Demona's shoulder he began to whisper in her ear.

"My love Lexington was able to recreate some of our music with his computers. He has it on his new I…Um, I think it is called an I-pod. On second thought would you ladies like to see one of our customs first hand?"

Before Demona could stop him he was on his way over to Lexington. Demona blushed as she let out a deep sigh. "I haven't danced in over a thousand years." She said nervously.

Elisa walked up to them wearing her Belle costume with her parents.

"Did I just hear that you're going to dance." She asked curiously. She had seen Demona move gracefully when she wanted to, but she never thought she was a dancer.

"Yes I was telling everyone about gargoyle traditions. When I mentioned dancing he ran off to have Lex play some of our old music." Demona stated and her cheeks began to turn a deep crimson color while she took a drink of her wine to steady her nerves.


	6. Chapter 6

One thousand years ago superstition and the sword ruled, it was a time of darkness, it was a world of fear, it was the age of gargoyles, stone by day warriors by night. We were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect, frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years. Now we are in Manhattan, the spell is broken and we live again. We are defenders of the night we are GARGOYLES.

"Will You Dance With Me"

After Lexington was ready he waited for Goliath's signal and once he got it he started the music. Goliath grabbed Demona's hand and led her to the now empty dance floor.

"You ready my Angel." Goliath put his wings around himself like a cloak. Demona looked nervous but she walked up to him seductively. He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. She grinned down at him in excitement and readied herself for the dance.

When the music started he put his right hand on her waist while he put his left hand behind his back over his wing. Demona's wings where out behind her leaving her arms down slightly away from her body. They swayed to the music, Demona's wings followed her every movement.

"Take it slow my love. Keep in mind it has been over a thousand years for my Goliath and it won't look as lovely without the proper clothing." Demona smiled at her love. "Remember the red gown I made for our bonding ceremony my love?"

"I do remember that gown. I remember stumbling over my words when it was my time to speak and afterwards I couldn't get you out of it fast enough. You are just as lovely to me today as you were then and I'm still just as crazy for you now. As for the dance the trick is to not think about how it will look just live in the moment with me." Goliath then guided Demona in a circle as they stared into each other's eyes before swaying to the beat once more.

She spun across him to stand next to him. Now with his left hand on her lower back he guided her back across him to face her. Switching his left hand for his right and leaving his left hand to rest under her right hand. As they swayed back and forth he raised her hand up, each time there hands went just a little higher. On the fourth time their hands rose Goliath led his love into a spin with their now conjoined hands. When she is once again facing him, his hand glides down her arm to her waist allowing her hand to rest on his cheek.

Goliath pulled her around in a circle all the time looking in to her eyes. Lifting his right hand from his back to push her left hand from his face twirling her, making her wings flare out like a dress. He caught her on her second twirl and he made her go in the opposite direction with her left hand on his cheek now. He pushed her in to yet another twirl flaring her wings.  
The assembled audience began to clap in rhythm with the beat of the music as they watched with open admiration as the two lovers moved as one during the dance.

Demona grabs onto his right arm with both of her hands as he guides her in a circle around himself he moved backwards as she spun to catch his other arm as he continued to lead her around him.

They spun in opposite directions and then grabbed each other's left hands. With their arms fully extended they both open their wings all the way, then lowered them when they come back together making their right hands join once more as their arms go up above their heads. Pulling back with their hands still together they slowly move in a circle pulling each other close again.

They begin to do a basic waltz with Demona lolling her head back every time Goliath pulls them around in a circle.

Goliath spins his love away with their hands joined until both of their arms are fully extended. Demona then opens her wings with a flourish, pulling them back in just to be spun across his broad chest to his other hand to open and close her wings in the same fashion. They repeat this move then he pulls her over to him again making her rest the back of her head on his shoulder. She placed her hand on top of his hand that was on her waist.

Demona looked over at Goliath and smiled because this dance brought back so many memories it felt like they were falling in love all over again with him leading her around again then back into a waltz.

Goliath waltzed Demona around the dance floor a couple of times before putting both his hands on her slim waist lifting her with a twirl as she spread her wings with grace. Demona had a beautiful smile on her face as she came back down. Going around each other one last time they looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

As the song came to an end Demona kissed him passionately as the crowd erupted with applause. Goliath smiled as he stepped back and with his left hand grabbed Demona's left hand spinning her as she let herself fall into his arms. He wrapped his right arm around her waist as she leaned back over his arm with her right arm swaying back to match her open wings.

He lifted her back up and they stepped away from one another slowly as their wings fully extended Goliath pulled one of his wings into a deep bow. Demona grabbed both of her wings and performed a curtsy. Then they turned towards each other and Demona leapt into his arms and kissed him deeply. The crowd began to applaud the couple as they became excited by the show they were witnessing.

During the dance everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch in amazement and some of the teens even recorded the whole thing on their cellphones. It was a beautiful site to see and it was one that has not been seen in over a thousand years, and wouldn't be forgotten for a thousand more.

While everyone was applauding the dance Elisa was thinking about the time she danced with Goliath. Now she felt like he had just been going through the motions with her back then. The thought didn't bother her now because she loved Jason. It just amused her to think of how fragile he must have thought she was.

Goliath and Demona returned to the others. Valerie was the first to talk "Wow yes I agree you need to pass that dance down." She said with open admiration.

"Well if the young couples would like to learn then I have a year to teach them." This statement opened up a lot of questions from the female gargoyles about when dance lessons start. "Very soon I promise." Demona leaned closer to Goliath to whisper in his ear. "I will have a very busy year my love. Meet me later, I learned something from that book I want to show you." She grinned and winked at him. She then began to talk with the female gargoyles again as Goliath walked over to talk to his friends.

"That was amazing Lad. It took me back to when I first witnessed your bond all those years ago." Hudson patted his former protégé on the back.

"It was truly amazing father." Angela came to join them after she spoke with Demona to schedule a time to learn from Demona.

"It was really cool." Brooklyn added. The music started back up as Lexington picked some other songs. This one was very fast paced.

"Alright, everyone get onto the dance floor and let's start this party." Lexington said into his microphone. Everyone took their mates and went out onto the dance floor. Princess Katharine and Tom didn't have mates of their own so they danced together.

"Katharine, would you do me the honor of joining me for this dance, my lady" Tom bowed to his princess.

"Yes, good sir I would love to." Tom led Katherine on to the floor. One of the things Katherine had Tom learn was how to waltz. Gliding over the dance floor she was thankful for all those days they had practiced.

"I love you." She said as she gave him a quick kiss causing the knight to become light headed. He grinned and held her tight as they danced together for the rest of the evening.

"That's all I ever need to hear." Tom smiled and he spun her close to him and kissed her again.

Editor: rbrook25


End file.
